


An Arrangement of Hopeless Hearts

by IambicKentameter



Category: Turn (TV 2014), Turn: Washington's Spies - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6964930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IambicKentameter/pseuds/IambicKentameter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe and Mary had an arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Arrangement of Hopeless Hearts

“I believe that a man should stay with his wife and that a man should lay with his wife!” Mary was running out of air now. “And if a man cannot lay with his wife, he should be honest as to why!”

Abe shut his eyes tight, trying to contain his anger at her. She knew Ben was back, she knew how they’d snuck off as young men. “I’ve already told you why.” He said softly, holding in his groan.

She stared at him, trying to figure him out for a very long moment.

“I’m sorry, Mary, if somewhere between Thomas’ death and this moment you actually fell in love with me, but you knew where my heart belonged.”

“I don’t love you.” She snapped. “But we’ve lain together before…”

“Granted, a few times, yes.” Abe sighed. “Mary, I’m not…  _ unable _ to lay with a woman, but it… it is more  _ difficult _ to persuade parts of me-”

“Stop.” She insisted.

“Mary, I love him.” He continued anyway. “I’ve loved him since we were children. You knew that, and you agreed to keep my secret if I married you.”

Mary sat down heavily at the dinner table.

“Can you accept that, Mary? Can you accept me?”

She was silent for a long moment.

“...I can.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If I can get some ideas/encouragement for this I'll probably continue it. And come up with a better title.


End file.
